Reunion
by BadButt94
Summary: All about Yuna and Tidus's reunion. One-shot
1. Reunion

**Reunion**

**Summary: **All about Yuna and Tidus's reunion. One-shot

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Nothing really big. Just events.

**Author Note: **From here on out, I will start making previews for any upcoming story I have (this does not include one-shots because I see no reason to do so). I will also start treating each chapter as if it is an episode. So at the end of each chapter I start to put a mini-summary for the next chapter.

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

"We cannot thank you enough, Lady Yuna. You have, once again, saved Spira from another major threat." Baralai said.

"Yeah, how do you find the time? I mean, first you went through the pilgrimage and managed to terminate Sin without the teachings. Then, you fearlessly led us in the fight against Vegnagun. Clap, clap, clap to you my friend." Gippal clapped.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit. It was a group effort after all." I nervously laughed while scratching the back of my head.

"Just go ahead and take, Yuna. You deserve it." Paine smiled.

"Yeah Yunie. If it wasn't for you, none of us would've found out about Vegnagun and probably wouldn't even helped out. It was your courage that inspired us and kept us going." Rikku smiled as she held my hands in hers.

"Yes love. Not even I, the Great Leblanc, could've done a better job." The short haired blond smiled as she hung off Nooj.

Paine, Rikku, and Gippal, all rolled their eyes.

"Um… Thanks Leblanc." I nervously smiled again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nooj asked.

I turned towards the airship with a smile and my hands behind my back. I looked to the sea and it made me think of _**HIM**_. The man that I fell in love with two years ago. The man that followed me along my pilgrimage. That man that did everything he could to try and save me from my fate as a summoner. The man that gave me my first kiss… The man I had to watch disappear with the destruction of Sin… Tidus, the Zanarkand Blitzball player. I want to go back to where we first met. I want to go back to where it all started…

"I'm going to go home." I cheered as I turned and clapped my hands.

"Awe. I wanted to stay and enjoy the party they're throwing for us." Rikku whined.

"Yeah. I was hoping to show Rikku the finer__side of Spira." Gippal winked as he snuck up behind the blond thief.

"Gippal…" Rikku giggled.

"Have some respect, Gippal. If the Lady Yuna wants to go home, then let her go home. We do not need them to give our speech at the stadium." Baralai said before turning to walk up to Paine. "I do hope that we can see each other soon."

"Oh? And how soon are we talking?" Paine smirked.

"How about I treat you the classiest restaurant they have in Spira?" Blushed Baralai.

As I sat there and watched as the group of six flirted with each other. I started to think of all the times Tidus and I laughed with one another. I remember that he was the saddest part of my whole pilgrimage. During that time, I managed to fall in love with him. He, somehow, made my journey much more enjoyable. I believe that, without him, my pilgrimage would've been so much more depressing. I even when things were down, he tried to cheer me up with his many tales of Zanarkand. He actually got me excited about going to see a place that was destroyed all those years ago. But, my most fond memory was when we shared our first kiss at the spring in Macalania. It was something magical. I felt so high and in love. I never wanted to come down, and when I did… I was sad.

"Yuna?" I heard Paine call, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out there for a second." She asked in concern.

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired." I answered.

"Then let's go." She smiled as she patted my back. "Rikku, stop flirting with Gippal and let's get going!"

"Coming!" She yelled before waving goodbye.

We all turned to wave goodbye before hopping on the airship. Our new adventure was over and now it was back to Besaid village. I became a Sphere Hunter so that I could look for a way to possibly bring Tidus back to me. I haven't been very successful. Too much hope filled me when we started finding more spheres that had to do with him. All of my hopes were dashed when I found out that it wasn't Tidus, but the figure that created Tidus's image, Shuyin. It was hard being Lenne, but I had to. The only thing that helped me through it was the fact that everything I was saying were words I've been wanting to say to Tidus for so long.

But, what still bothers me is the question Bahamut's Fayth asked me. He promised me that they would do what they could, but there were no guarantees. I wonder what he meant by that?

"Hey, Yunie." Rikku said with her hand on my shoulder. We were standing on the deck in the main part of the airship. I looked down and didn't realize that I was gripping the railing so hard. I gave a nervous laugh as I released it. "I'm sorry that Shuyin wasn't Tidus. But, I'm sure that if we keep looking, then he might be out there somewhere."

I gave a small smile before covering my hand with hers. "It's quite alright, Rikku. I know that I may never find him… I've finally came to terms with that. You and I both saw him disappear with the disappearance of Sin. I've come to terms with the fact that I may never see him again." I removed her hand and put it at her side. "But, thanks for the encouragement anyway."

"So Yuna. What did this Tidus look like anyway? I know that you said that you've pretty much given up on tracking him down, but I just realized that we've been tracking someone I have **NO** idea what he looks like." Paine asked.

"Well… he actually looks almost exactly like Shuyin. His hair was gold and spiky. And he had the biggest bluest eyes I had ever seen and he was so talented. I saw him playing Blitzball one time and I couldn't stop myself from cheering. He was someone I could really connect with. We had a lot of things in common. He kept me laughing almost the whole way. In fact… he was the one that made my pilgrimage much more bearable." I smiled while talking about him.

"I helped too." Rikku whined.

"Yes. You did help me too." I smiled at my cousin.

"Sounds like you really loved him. I mean, why else would you want to spend so much time looking for him?" Paine concluded.

"Yeah. I did, and still do, love him. I'm just sad that I'll never get the chance to tell him that again. I said it before, but It was more of a sad I love you. I've always regretted not telling him in a happier tone." I sighed.

"What happened to him?" Paine asked.

"When Yuna defeated sin, with our help, he had to leave us. So, he hugged her goodbye before jumping off of the airship… This very same one." Rikku explained.

"Man. That must be rough staying on an airship that holds the last known memories of your beloved. I'm sorry Yuna." Paine said in a sad tone as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. I've… gotten over it."

"So what now?" Rikku asked.

"I'm going home to Besaid, where I will remain and continue living the rest of my life in peace." I answered before turning to walk up the deck's stairs. "I'm… going to sleep. Please wake me when we reach Besaid." I softly said.

But, right when I was about to go, I heard Shinra say something interesting.

"I'm getting a strange reading coming from Besaid's waters." He said as he kept typing on his computer.

"A strange reading… coming from Besaid's waters…?" I slowly asked.

I don't know why, but suddenly my heart started to speed up. My hopes started to get high again. There's something in the pit of my stomach that is leading me to believe that the weird reading is Tidus. I try to push it back down. I'm tired of getting disappointed and expecting something that isn't there.

"What is it Shinra?" Buddy asked.

"Yes. Make sure that this isn't a waste of time!" Brother shouted.

"My computer has picked up strong traces of the Fayth at work." Shinra informed. "Hold on. I'm trying to get and image."

I tried and failed at pushing my hope and excitement back down into my stomach. So I kept letting it bubble up while readying myself for the disappointment that's sure to come.

I gripped the railing of the deck again as I waited for the image to appear. My blue and green eyes widen when I saw Pyreflies started to circle in the water and form… a person. Not just any person, a man. Not just any man, a man with gold hair dressed in blue. Not just any boy dressed in blue with gold hair… but Tidus. It was Tidus. I practically jumped up and down with excitement.

"**IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!" **I cheered before running to get a closer look at the screen. Relief, love and excitement washed over me as I placed my hand on the screen with a smile on my face. "Brother! Let's hurry home!"

"You got it Yuna!" Brother cheered before hopping into the cockpit and speeding off.

Without warning, I sped off to the top of the airship with the hugest smile on my face, not caring if my friends were calling my name.

…

…

…

I made it to the top of the airship and almost got blew back from the force of the wind.

"Yuna! I know you're excited, but calm down and sit down before you're blown off of the airship." Paine scolded after catching me from my fall.

"I'm just so excited! It's him! After two long years, it's finally him!" I cheered again.

To keep myself steady, I braced myself on all fours and gripped what I could. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Rikku and Paine doing the same.

"That's Right Yunie! You've spent two years looking for him. If anything you should be telling that good for nothing brother of mine to go faster!" Rikku cheered.

"You're right! Brother! Fly higher!" I yelled. Brother yelled back something in Al Bhed that sounded like roger before taking the ship higher. "Brother! Go faster!" I yelled again and the same results happened.

I was so excited. It's been so long and now he's finally here! I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my blood stream and make my heart beat faster. It almost felt like it was going to explode. All I had to do now is wait for us to arrive.

"_We're almost there Tidus… Hang on!"_

…

…

…

"**We are approaching Besaid!" **Buddy called through the intercom.

I crawled a little to the edge and smiled wider when I saw Besaid's ocean coming into view. Too excited to contain myself, I ran back into the airship and headed towards the deck.

"Is he still there?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, he's has woken up and is now~"

I didn't give Shinra time to finish before running to the bottom of the airship. "Open the door, Brother!" I shouted.

When I reached the door, it was just opening up. So I ran and jumped off of there. In my line of vision, I could see Tidus looking up at me with shock and love in his blue eyes. He looked so handsome, even though his was drenched in water. As fast as I could, I ran through the water and into his awaiting arms. I was scared that I would faze through him again, but I didn't. Instead, I ended up colliding into his hard chest and felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. With all my might, I hugged him around his shoulders. I took a minute to cling to him and familiarize his scent before talking.

"Is it… really you… Tidus…?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah… I think so." He whispered before pulling away slightly. "I feel real? Do I look real?"

I nodded my head with a tear running down my cheek. "Yes. You are real. But, you won't disappear on me again… Will you…?"

"Not as long as you promise to be by my side forever." He whispered back, causing me to nod excitedly.

I felt like crying as we embraced again. It felt so good having him back with me without worrying about him disappearing. I finally got the happy moment I've been craving two years for. It felt wonderful. We pulled apart a little bit and stared into each other's eyes. I felt us leaning in to kiss, but something stopped us.

"_**Excuse me… I don't think the whole village wants to see you two make out."**_

We stopped and turned our heads to see the whole village of Besaid standing on the beach. And from the looks of things… there seemed to be more people there than I remember. Tidus and I laughed before turning to face them with one arm around the other's waist.

"Well, no one asked you to watch now did we?" Tidus loudly teased. Wakka only just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we agree with Wakka. We don't wanna see it either." I heard Rikku say.

We turned our heads to see Rikku, Brother, Paine, Buddy, and Shinra standing at the airship's entrance.

"Rikku? Brother? Is that you?" Tidus asked.

"In the flesh. And a bunch of other friends you need to meet." Rikku smirked.

"Where in hell have you been? You upset Yuna with your disappearance! She been searching and waiting for you to come back, but you no show up. What up with that?" Brother yelled, making me blush.

"Will you ever shut up?" Rikku yelled as she hit him on the head, causing Paine, Shinra, Buddy, and I to roll our eyes.

"Um Yuna… What does he mean~"

"Come on!" I yelled, cutting him off.

I grabbed his hand and started running towards Besaid's shore with him behind me. He stumbled for a little bit but managed to catch up with me.

"You've really changed a lot." He stated as we kept running.

"Yeah well, you missed a few things." I laughed.

"I wanna hear everything!"

I could only nod before slowing down when we reached the shores and everyone crowded around us. Wakka was the first to give a warm welcome to his best friend.

"Welcome back to Spira brudda."

"Thanks Wakka." Tidus smiled.

"Yes. Welcome back." Lulu said with a smile as she held Vidina in her arms.

"Whoa, Lulu! You have a kid? Congrats. But, who's the father?" Tidus smiled.

"That would be me. She's also my wife." Wakka smiled with his hand raised.

"You serious?" Tidus jumped back in excitement.

"Told you that you missed a few things." I laughed.

"I see…" He nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"People of Besaid! We will be hosting a bonfire in celebration of Yuna's victory and Tidus's return!" Wakka yelled, causing everyone to cheer.

"Victory?" Tidus asked before turning to look at me with a smile. "Who had the misfortune of being defeated by High Summoner Yuna?"

…

…

…

That night, we had the bond fire and Tidus was practically caught up with just about everything that happened. There were a few times were I had to catch him from fainting whenever some told him something amazing or too exciting. It was actually funny when Tidus confused Lulu and Paine as twins. He admitted that he was afraid of Paine –because she held the same scary attitude as Lulu- but after getting to know her he found that she was actually pretty cool. I figured that he had had enough for one night, and wanted to take him away.

He was sitting by the fire by himself, for once, when I approached him.

"Hey." I smiled down at him with my hand on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?" He smiled back. He was probably thinking what I was thinking.

"The beach..."

...

...

...

The nightly stroll to the beach was night and quiet. We walked hand and hand the whole way. After reaching the beach, we removed our shoes, sat in front of the ocean, laughed every time the cold water touched our toes, and star gazed.

"So Yuna. You never did tell me what happened to you while I was gone." He said.

"Well... after I watched you disappear, I gave a speech to all of the people in Spira about welcoming a new era of peace we created before returning here. During the time I spent here, I felt as if something was missing from my life... you. I searched and searched for you. I even felt the island and traveled in hopes of finding you, but nothing came up. That's when Rikku approached me one day with a sphere. She said that Kimahri found it on Mt. Gagazet. I didn't know why she brought it to me until I looked at it. It was an old sphere someone recorded with a man, looking exactly like you, trapped in a cage. He was demanding to see s summoner. I thought that maybe this sphere was recorded while we were arrested after killing Maester Seymour, but Rikku convinced me that maybe it was a clue that led to you. So, despite Wakka and Lulu's protests, I left and joined the Gullwings. We've been looking for more spheres like it, but the more we kept searching the more we ended up getting involved with political affairs. Eventually, I did end up meeting the guy I thought was you, but it ended up being the villain.

His name was Shuyin and he was the person I guess you were modeled after. He had a lover named Lenne. She was a summoner too. They lived during the war that took place in Zanarkand. During that war, all summoners were called to the frontlines. After hearing this, Shuyin invented the machina that would end the war, but when he went to use it Lenne tried to stop him. They were found, chased, and killed by Yevonites, and right before she died Lenne said that she loved Shuyin. He died before hearing it. He was depressed, alone, and angry. He refused to leave, so his spirit spent 1000 years roaming Spira. That was who we had to rescue Spira from. I rescued him with the power of love. I brought Lenne to life and she managed to calm Shuyin enough for both of them to head to the Farplane. I remember thinking, as I stared at them, how much they reminded me of you and me.

I don't know if it was because of the similarities between us or the fact that Lenne holds the same feelings as I do for you. But, I do know this... The longer I stared at them, the more I missed you. Right before we resurfaced, Bahamut's Fayth came to me and asked did I want to see you again. I said 'yes' and well... you know the rest." I laughed at the end of my story.

"Wow Yuna. You're really brave. You're even braver than I last remembered." He smiled.

"What did you do while you were in the Farplane?" I asked.

"Well... nothing really. I mostly hung out with Auron, Braska, and Jecht. By the way, your old man said 'Hi'."

"What else did he say?"

"They all said to take care of you... or else they'll come after my ass." He laughed.

I laughed along with him. "Did you and Sir Jecht patch things up?"

"Yep. We came to an understanding and actually got to know the other. It felt... good... having a dad to look up to again. I also found out that he wasn't that big of a jerk. He was only that way when he drank and to toughen me up." He rolled up his sleeves and flexed his muscle with a smirk. "He did a pretty good job, dontcha think?"

I touched his muscle before laughing. "Yeah. He did a great job."

We both laughed for a good while before turning our heads toward the night sky. All the stars were out tonight. They were lighting up the sky and making it glow beautifully. I smiled when I felt Tidus's arm wrap around me and pulled us closer together. This is how we stayed. Soon our eyes met and trapped us in a trance. We leaned in closer until our lips touched and we shared another passionate kiss.

A kiss that both of us have been waiting for two long years. A kiss that I've dreamt of numerous of times. A kiss that allowed us to express our love without words. A kiss worth cherishing. A kiss worth waiting for.

After pulling apart, we put our shoes back on before heading back to the village... hand in hand... fingers laced with fingers... and side by side...

...

...

...

The next morning, Tidus and I were busy washing our old clothes. Both of us decided to hand up our old uniforms. I was no longer a Sphere Hunter and he was no longer among the Pyreflies or my guardian. We were going to live out the rest of our lives together and the first step is to change out of our clothes.

My outfit change consisted a white hauler top with my Zanarkand Abes tattoo still showing, the same sleeves I wore as a summoner, a yellow and blue obi with Sea Hibiscus flowers as designs, navy blue wrist length denim shorts, and I kept the same boots. I contemplated cutting the long braid, but Tidus talked me out of it by saying how much he liked it. After thinking about it some more, I realized that I didn't really have a problem with it anyway, so I kept it. I took a good look in the mirror and saw that I was a combination of my summoner self and my sphere hunter self. These two parts of me made me into who I am today, and I wanted to show that through my outfit.

Tidus's outfit, on the other hand, didn't really change all that much. He now sports a yellow hoodie, a white wife beater, the same overalls and the same boots. He removed his black glove and his arm guard. Last night, he took over as captain of the Besaid Aurochs and decided to only wear it when it came time for practices or games. It feels weird seeing him without it, but I'll get used to it.

"What are you staring at?" he asked while laughing.

"I'm trying to get used to seeing you without your arm guard. It's actually harder than I thought." I laughed as I put up the rest of our laundry.

"I can put it back on if you like."

"No. It's alright. I only want you to put it on if you feel like you want to." I said before moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"If you say so." He sighed as he moved to spread along the couch with his head in my lap. I smiled down at him as my hand came to message his scalp. "Man. Life is going to be boring now that there aren't any villains around."

"You don't like the Eternal Calm?" I asked in shock.

"Of course I do, don't get me wrong. But, before I came here, my life surrounded Blitzball. After coming here and joining you, saving and protecting you became my top priority. I didn't have any obligations on the Farplane. Now that I'm back and there aren't that many fiends around, I feel useless and bored." He explained.

I took in everything he said and agreed with him. I too often thought of what was my purpose in life now that my summoner and sphere hunting days are over. I want to keep Tidus entertained, not bored with a nice quiet life on a small island.

"You and I are adrenaline junkies." I joked.

"I know that I've always been one, but you? I never would've pegged you as an adrenaline junkie." He chuckled.

"I was fine, with my quiet life after we defeated Sin. But, after having so much fun and basically transforming my personality, I've somehow managed to become you." I informed with a smile. He only nodded in understanding before silence engulfed us again. My thoughts were running faster than a Chocobo on drugs. I tried thinking of ways to entertain Tidus... That's when it hit me. "Hey. What if I take you around Spira and show you just how much it has changed?"

Tidus thought about it for a second before jumping up. "That sounds awesome!"

"_**What sounds awesome?"**_

We turned our heads to see Rikku, Brother, Paine, Wakka, Buddy, Shinra, and Lulu holding Vidina standing in the entrance of our hut. The speaker was Rikku.

"Have you guys ever heard of knocking?" Tidus grumbled.

"Nope." She smiled back.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Lulu asked.

"I was just asking Tidus if he wanted to see how much Spira has changed since he was gone." I informed while moving to stand next to Tidus.

"That sounds nice. Why don't we do that, Lulu?" Wakka suggested.

"That's a great idea Wakka. I haven't been outside of Besaid since we defeated Sin. And, now that we have Vidina, I would like to show him the sights." Lulu nodded. "Would you like that?" She smiled at her son. The baby made little noises while moving his little chubby hands and blinking his red eyes. "Looks like he agrees."

"Then it's all settled. Brother, you're in charge of being our tour guide." I playfully commanded.

"Anything for Yuna." He smiled. "Since I am captain, I command all of you to pack stuff now. We leave by noon!"

Rikku sighed before walking up to Brother and hitting him. "Don't push it, idiot."

"Hey, what about me? I don't really have any clothes or necessities to pack." Tidus stated.

I moved to stand next to the girls. "Don't worry... We'll take care of that." I giggled with the rest of the girls (Lulu and Paine lightly laughed instead).

"Great..." Tidus nervously chuckled.

...

...

...

We all did as we were told and packed our stuff before boarding the airship. Our first destination was Luca. That's where the girls and I decided that that was the best place to shop for Tidus's clothes. It was fun being with everyone. There were a lot of laughs and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Once we made sure Tidus was set, we moved to the Djose Temple.

That's where we had to drop of Rikku.

"_She was going to be helping Gippal there, but I think she's only going just to be with him. Everyone else thinks so too, but none of are going to say it."_

When we arrived, Gippal immediately started teasing Rikku. Tidus, as usual, got along with the blond Al Bhed man very well. Gippal, Wakka and Tidus actually engaged in manly competitions. It was funny watching them act like children.

The next stop was Bevelle. That's where Paine went to be with Baralai. There, Wakka had a few problems with the white haired man, because he was the leader of New Yevon. But, Tidus was able to step in and dissolve the situation and made the two slowly became friends.

After we dropped those two off, we spent the rest of the time taking time to enjoy the peace that was now Spira. As we walked, I explained a lot of things to them. I even took them to meet the Youth League, Nooj, and Leblanc and her syndicate. We all had a great time traveling Spira and looking at a lot of things. There were pictures taken and spheres and memories taken. It was wonderful. My favorite part was showing Tidus everything and watching his face light up.

It was our last night on the airship before we had to return to Besaid. So, I wanted to show Tidus one last thing...

...

...

...

"Why are we at the Moonflow?" He asked me.

Wakka, Lulu, and the others stayed on the airship, so it was just us here.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to see what it looked like at night. So, I wanted to show it to you before we return to Besaid." I smiled as I sat down and patted the seat next to me.

He smiled before sitting next to me. We were curled into each other and waited for the Pyreflies to light the sea up. We didn't have to wait long. They came and with each one, made the river glow brighter and brighter than the last one. It was amazing and so romantic. At the same time, we turned our heads and stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't resist reaching up to touch his golden spikes. His hand grabbed mine and held it tightly before he leaned down to kiss me.

The kiss was just as passionate and loving as our first and second one. I love how perfectly we fit together. It as if he was created just for me and I was born for him. We were made for each other and there is nothing in this world that will ever tear us apart... not even the Farplane.

When we pulled apart, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Now that I have you back... I'm never letting you go." I lovingly whispered.

I felt him smile before hugging me tightly back. "Ditto. I love you, Yuna."

"Love you too, Tidus."

We stayed like this for a while before finally standing up to make our way back to the airship. The airship was going to take us back home to Besaid so that we can start our new life together. We walked back hand in hand... finger laced with finger... but most importantly... side by side...

**THE END!**


	2. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	3. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
